Leaving Memories Behind
by sapphire99
Summary: It's almost a week before winter break but Onizuka pulls his class to a week long project during their vacation. YoshikawaXAnko and some KikuchiXUrumi.. just read.. thnx!
1. Surprise!

Leaving Memories Behind

"What???!" exclaimed Anko as she scanned through the invitation paper given by Onizuka just after the flag ceremony. "Practically, he's out of his mind!"

Actually, it wasn't just any invitation since it would only be a week before winter vacation. It was a week whole project built up by Onizuka himself. It was a christmas gift, he said. But expectedly, everyone in the class 3-4 wanted to enjoy vacation rather than spending a week of it doing some project.

"I'm one hundred percent sure the principal won't let this be!" shouted Urumi as she sat on her respective seat. "Onizuka won't get away with this."

Speaking of, Onizuka came banging on the door, holding a bunch of papers in his hands and of course a cigar on his mouth.

"Nice day, losers!" shouted Onizuka as everyone sat in their seats, a bunch of angry eyes set upon him. Instantly, Onizuka felt the wrath of his students and he made his face swollen-like as he said, "Why so gloomy, hah? He he he... I'm pretty sure you'll be packing your bags for the trip!"

"Oh, for God's sake," finally Murai couldn't take any longer. "What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?! You really think we're enjoying this? Do you have any freakin' idea about what you're doing? YOu are ruining our lives!"

Everyone almost fell silent but no sooner agreed to Murai's words by clapping and cheering.

"Oh come on, you underdogs! You should somehow work your asses off sometimes! This is going to be really fun!"

"Uh," Anko sighed just like everyone as they surrendered to Onizuka. "You better make sure this is good, Onizuka!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Well, Onizuka, what are you really planning to do?" asked Fuyutsuki as she took a sip from her soda. It has been quite a while that Onizuka and her had hooked up together like this.

"Well, I have a goal before this year ends," replied Onizuka, looking blankly at the stars. "I firmly believe I shall accomplish it no matter what."

"And what would that be?"

"Do I really have to tell you? It's a bit hard to explain but... but..." Onizuka paused and read his watch. "Umm... it's already late, I think I have to go. See ya!"

And that was that. Onizuka ran off back to the school and left Fuyutsuki puzzled about his plans.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The next day was just like the other days that has passed. YOshikawa as at a good mood at going to the rooftop to have lunch with the other boys when a group of three girls approached him - and it wasn't really nice.

"Hey, is this the Yoshikawa you were talking about, Anko?" a blonde girl asked. Definitely she was with Anko and the other girl but they were knew. Yoshikawa knew those two weren't from their class.

"Yes, the very stupid and wimp Yoshikawa Noboru from class 3-4." answered Anko in a very proud voice.

"Wh-who are they?" asked Yoshikawa in a soft tone. He was just as scared as it happened everyday of his life.

"How dare you ask, you ludicrous boy?" teased the taller girl, as black long curls fell to her face. "Well, introductions are well appreciated I guess. I'm Yukiko and that girl's Sora and we're from class 3-1!"

"Okay, okay girls. I think your introduction is well off. Let's get this over with." Anko grinned. "Give me that!" And with thise words she grabbed Yoshikawa's lunch and threw it to the ground. Yoshikawa instantly ran to his lunch, tears forming on his eyes as the other girls laughed at him.

"Now, now, Yoshikawa," Anko said as they approached him. "Bend over your lunch and eat it. And remember not to use your hands."

"Wha-what!?" Yoshikawa said, almost to a shout but was answered by a forceful foot above his head, pushing him to the spoiled food. At this time, Anko, Yukiko, and Sora were laughing their stomachs out.

Finally, Anko removed her foot from his head. Yoshikawa fell over, tears were heavily coming out of his eyes.

"I believe you don't want to eat such kind of food," Anko said, now turning serious. "You just have to say the word, Yoshikawa."

"What? What do I have to say, Ms. Uehara?" murmured Yoshikawa in between his sobs. "Tell me, Ms. Uehara."

"Agh! Never mind." Anko said, truthfully annoyed. "Let's leave him." she whispered as she started to walk away. Her two new friends followed suit.

"Why does it always have to be like this?" Yoshikawa whispered to himself as he hit the floor with his hands. The tears heven't stopped falling. The hurt hasn't suppressed. "I hate it... I hate it... I hate it... I hate it..."

"Hey, Yoshikawa," a voice behind him said. It was Kikuchi. "I saw those three girls passing by. I thought you fought back this time."

"What do you mean, Kikuchi?" Yoshikawa swept the tears away from his eyes, picked up his lost lunch and stood up.

"Well, Anko..."

"What about her?"

"She was..." Kikuchi suddenly noticed the wasted lunch on Yoshikawa's hands. "What happened to your lunch?"

"I tripped over while I was about to go to the rooftop." Yoshikawa was absolutely anxious to know what happened to Anko. "You were saying something about Anko?"

"Ah, right. But I think that doesn't concern you any longer since you weren't troubled by her anyway."

"Wh-why? What happened and why wouldn't it concern me any longer?"

"Don't trouble yourself with her, Yoshikawa. I know you've had enough."

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"Well, I thought you made her cry."

"She was actually crying?"

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised myself. I thoughtyou were the first one to make her cry."

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. YOu know, I've met a girl like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some girls tend to bully the ones they like so that even in the worst ways, they know that they've been in your mind once in a while."

"Really?"

"Well, that's one of my theories. I don't ask you to believe me. I'm just someone with an IQ of higher than 180 and has rational logic."

"How do I know if you know anything about such things?"

"Take it from the expert, Yoshikawa," said Kikuchi as he started for the stairs. "Come on, let's go up before our pizza there gets devoured by Murai."

"You have pizza up there?" asked Yoshikawa as his face brightened up to a smile.

"Yeah, Onizuka ordered a large one. He's quite generous, isn't he?"

"Well, I think so."

"Let's go." 


	2. A Trip to a Hotspring!

Note: I forgot... I don't own GTO...

"Hey!" Onizuka waved a hand at the the two students coming from the rooftop door. He and the other boys had already started eating. "You're a bit late!"

"Yeah, whatever." Kikuchi whispered as the two joined the feast. "So, what's going to happen in your project, Onizuka?"

"Yeah, tell us," Murai said as he stuffed another slice of pizza on his mouth.

"Well, all you boys got to do is put your trust in me," said Onizuka in almost a mocking voice.

"There's no time for jokes, Onizuka!" cried Murai. "This is our vacation you're playing with!"

"Shut up, dumbass," Onizuka countered and grinned. "I'm going to make sure you'll enjoy this. Ha! Ha!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Okay everyone!" Shouted Onizuka in his megaphone. He and his class were in the bus station. "Has everyone have their tickets?"

"What's he up to?" Anko was with the two other class 3-1 girls. Somehow, she managed to get those girls to come with her in this trip.

"Okay, okay." Onizuka spoke. "Let's have a quick roll-call. He he he."

"What?!?!?" Everyone said in chorus. But no one could stop Onizuka from doing what he wants to do to embarrass his class.

"And now, in order to maintain peace and the safety of you, my dear students," Onizuka smiled. It was time for his surprise that would definitely make his students surely outraged. "I'll introduce to you, the buddy system!"

"What the freakin' hell?!?!?!" Murai almost lost his mind. "So this is what you've planned for?!"

"Hey, shut up! Ha ha.." said Onizuka. Now, practically, anyone who would pass by would take a peak at them - with all the wailings and shoutings and laughings...

"I'll read it out loud for you, morons," Onizuka pulled out a piece of paper in his bag and unfolded it. "Ehem! Quiet!"

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Oh no!" Yukiko shouted. "Not with Murai!!"

"It's your fault, little girl," Onizuka said as the students around him protested. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Hello, Ms. Uehara," Yoshikawa greeted, his eyes concentrated on the ground. "I guess I'm paired with you."

"Yeah, whatever," Anko replied lazily. "Just don't get close to me, understood?"

"Hello, Kikuchi," Urumi said as she covered Kikuchi's eyes from his back. "Oh, how fragrant."

"Kanzaki," Kikuchi replied as he touched the soft hands on his eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey, teacher," Yoshikawa said.

"Yes?"

"What exactly is your plan?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot about that. Forgive me, I just adore my works," Onizuka stood up on his chair. "Hey, eggheads, listen!

We're going to a remote mountain. I mean, a hotspring! I used the buddy system so that everyone will be safe. So let's go, the bus should be leaving in a moment."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Arrgh... Where's our seat?!" Anko shouted with an annoyed tone and with Yoshikawa behind her, carrying both their bags. "Hey, you're supposed to be the man! Look for it!"

"Ye-yeah, but," Yoshikawa replied. "But I'm really having a hard time here, Ms. Uehara. Your bag is twice heavier than mine and you have three smaller ones."

"Here!" called out Kanzaki from the back part of the bus. Beside her was Kikuchi who was reading a book. "I think these seats belong to you, guys." She pointed to a seat in front of hers.

"Thanks, Urumi!" Anko hurried for the seat. They've been standing in the bus for almost fifteen minutes. "Hurry, Yoshikawa!"

Then after a few more moments, everyone were settled in their seats. All that they were waiting for now is Onizuka.

"Hello, my dear eggheads," Onizuka entered the bus. "I'm sorry to tell that the stupid head that was supposed to drive us to the mountains had to fart his way off to the hospital."

"What? Who's going to drive for us, now?"

"Ha, ha. I think this machine works the same way as a motorcycle does." Onizuka took over the driver's seat. "Yes, I think I know how to operate this baby here."

"YOU THINK!?!?!?!?!" almost everyone said in unison.

"Are you exactly out of your mind, Onizuka?" Kikuchi said as he approached the driver's seat and examined the machinery. "This bus uses manual operation."

"What the hell do you mean, Kikuchi?" Onizuka was puzzled. He didn't know exactly how to operate whether it was manual or whatever.

"I think I might be able to operate it." Kikuchi replied.

"NO! There's no way I can let a minor like you drive this bus. Instruct me, I'll do the work!" Onizuka said.

And so the trip pushed through although everyone was really nervous. Onizuka was really a bad driver, they concluded. It has been 4 long hours. Kikuchi and Urumi stayed at the front part of the bus to help Onizuka operate the bus.

"I think I'm going to develop a stiff neck after this trip!" Anko murmured.

"Yeah, well you haven't changed your position ever since we left the bus station." Yoshikawa replied. Anko was keeping distance from him and looked as far away as possible from Yoshikawa.

"Shut up, loser. I'm keeping distance to avoid loser syndrome."

"Umm... I was thinking," Yoshikawa started. "You want to borrow my MP3 player? You know, it's really quiet in here."

"Yeah, quiet indeed. Basically eveyone's busy with praying for a safe trip while the others fell asleep with fear visible in their eyes." Anko replied. Then, they found themselves laughing.

"Umm... hey, stop being so nice around," Anko said as her laughter faded.

"Here," Yoshikawa smiled as he handed her one of the earphones.

Anko grabbed the earphones but before putting it on her ear, she asked him, " Why are you still nice to me after all the bad things I've done to you?"

"I think that doesn't matter right now," Yoshikawa replied.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kanzaki," Kikuchi whispered to the yellow-haired girl beside him. "I think you should rest for now. I'll take care of this besides, our teacher is now stable in his driving."

"Oh thanks," Urumi replied. "But if you're going to help him, so am I."

"Well, kids, I can handle this now. You both should take a rest and by the way, thanks for the help." Onizuka shrugged.

"If you say so," Urumi retorted. "Come on, Kikuchi."

"Thank you very much, Onizuka." Kikuchi yawned as he followed Urumi.

"Say, Kikuchi," Urumi teased as she moved closer to Kikuchi who was wiping his sweat off. "How do you think of my chest? You see, I think they've grown bigger since yesterday."

"Just what are you trying to point out, Kanzaki?" Kikuchi backed a little as he saw Urumi fondle her chest. More sweat was now being produced by him and he couldn't help staring at her. Urumi giggled - she just love the cute look on his face. "You sure look good."

Urumi laughed. Now her face was just an inch away from Kikuchi's.

"I didn't notice you had a pair of beautiful eyes with amazing colors." Kikuchi commented that was probably omne of his ways to get out of hot situations.

"Stop babbling, Kikuchi," Urumi traced a finger across Kikuchi's chest.

"Hey, Urumi!" Kikuchi whispered so no one could hear him except the girl beside him. He fixed his clothes then his glasses.

"Finally you called me by my name," Urumi chuckled. "I guess that's human nature to call friends by their first name."

"Oh Kanzaki, you know the right buttons to push," Kikuchi bluffed.

"Well, Kikuchi," Urumi said softly as she rested her head on Kikuchi's chest. "Can I stay like this for a while?"

Kikuchi smiled. "The trip's almost over. Just make sure you make yourself comfortable there."

"Yeah, sure."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Hey, losers, wake up!" Onizuka yelled, hitting a stainless pan on the bus door. "We're here already! Get your asses off your seats before you wet them completely!"

"Huh?" Yoshikawa was awaken by a strong hit on his face.

"You pervert!" Anko was obviously blushing as she clung to her chest. "You think it would be that easy well you're wrong!"

Anko threw a few more punches on his face. "That should be a lesson for a pervert like you!"

"What did I do?" Yoshikawa cried as Anko left and as usual, left her bags for Yoshikawa.

"You were leaning on her chest, I meant, you were sleeping on her chest," Kikuchi said as he passed by along with him were his and Urumi's bags. "By the way, room 021, that's where you should take your bags."

"Oh, thanks," Yoshikawa replied. 'It wasn't my fault. I was so sleepy, what was I supposed to do?' he thought as he brought the bags out to the fresh air. 


End file.
